


Three Leaf Red Clover

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Re Ex Somniis Erotica Collection [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, sgurb was a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Karkat gets bullied, Sollux gets out of class early, Terezi wanders down memory lane, and they get a rare night with all three of them together for once.</p>
<p>Originally written at the kink meme for this prompt here: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=44177188#cmt44177188</p>
<p>Minor modifications have been made for clarity, flow, detail and grammar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Leaf Red Clover

“Hey, mutant!”

It was the only warning Karkat Vantas got before a firm hand came down on his shoulder.

He had been waiting just off the main plaza of Drankisist University for Terezi to meet up with him, leaning casually against the side of the Biology department's building. His last class of the day had ended early, leaving him standing off the main plaza of the university where they usually met.

He jumped, spinning around and taking a step back, but the hand remained on his shoulder, griping him tight enough that there was a good chance he would have bruises.

“What the fuck do you want, asshole?” Karkat hissed, recognizing the taller female troll with forward curving horns from a few of his general courses. Her name was Tairia, fuck if he could remember her last, and she was a bully and castist to boot, not that she was very high on the spectrum to begin with. He glanced around, trying to see if there would be any help from the students around him. It didn't seem likely, the other student either ignoring the scene or openly just watching. Terezi was no where to be seen and Sollux would be in his lab for at least another hour. He was on his own.

Tairia smiled smugly, as did her stupid boot licking toadies whom Karkat had labeled 'Idiot' and 'Stupid' and not bothered to remember their names, behind her. “Is that anyway to speak to your betters, cull bait?” she replied, clamping down harder and trying to pull Karkat away from the relative safety of the building's wall. “I was just trying to say hello. You should be more respectful.”

Karkat lowered his center of gravity to keep himself from being pulled forward and glared. “Sure,” he replied, loud and sarcastic, trying to hide the growing panic inside him, “When I find my fucking betters; no one here but a bunch of sponge dead fucks.”

Tairia growled and flexed her hand ever so slightly, digging claws into his shoulder. Karkat hissed in pain, certain that there would be bruising and scabbing. “Listen here, don't think you can parade your freakish blood around here like it was the greatest thing to happen to the Empire just because the new Empress took it off the cull list.”

“Fuck off mouth breather, let me go!” Karkat hissed, trying to twist away from the hand on his shoulder as fear coursed through his veins. He wondered where the hell Terezi could be. “I was minding my own gog damned business until you stuck your undeveloped, malfunctioning nub in it.”

She shook her head, looking back at her toadies with a 'Is he serious?' look on her face and then turned back to lean menacingly over Karkat. He refused to be intimidated or back up and glared up at her. “How ever did you survive to adulthood with that mouth, little mutant beastie? I figure the first highblood you mouthed off to would have put you in your place.”

'Idiot' laughed and said nastily, “Maybe one did and had him use that filthy mouth for other things”.

Karkat flushed deep scarlet, temper rising and they all laughed at him. “Shut up, fucking nook-sniffing ass wipes.” he yelled, causing a few other students to look their way. He looked away, trying to not loss his temper “Just, fucking go away!”

“I think you might be on to something.” Tairia laughed. She shoved him up against the wall, knocking the breath out of him and the rough surface scraping through his long sleeved shirt. He put his hands up to try and push her away, but she leaned her torso back just so. “Is that how you made it, little freak? Did you find some highblood to keep you safe and in line?”

“Fuck you!” he spat angrily, flailing against the stronger troll at the implications in her voice.

“So kind of you to offer,” Tairia replied with a indolent grin, “but I asked you a question. Did you find someone to tame you from a feral bark beast to a pet?”

Karkat looked at her in anger and shock, face growing red and stomach twisting as what she said sunk in. He was literally speechless. Yeah, there was that one time that Terezi had called him a purrbeast and started petting him like one, much to Sollux's amusement, but it wasn't even a thing like the way Tairia was implying.

'Stupid' suddenly laughed. “Oh, oh, he did! That blind bitch and the lispy pissblood that he's always around when not in class, they're all flushed and pailing each other!”

Karkat felt rage take over and make him dizzy with anger as they laughed at that statement. They didn't deserve to talk that way about the two best people to happen to him ever. Terezi was his first flush crush and Sollux his second and he still sometimes wondered why they were both willing to fill their flushed quadrant with him and each other.

“Fuck, you leave them out of this!” he hissed, aware of the growing crowd of students watching this scene and not doing a damned thing to stop it. He fought against the hand holding him down and tried to claw at the arm holding him against the wall, but the larger troll just shoved him hard again, driving the breath from him. “Pan fried, rot addled fucking morons!” he wheezed.

Tairia shoved him again, knocking his head against the wall, laughing. “Oh, is that so? Can't be satisfied with just mutant freakish blood, but you also had to indulge in deviant quadrant practices? Are you such a bad pet that you need two masters, mutant bark beast?”

There were tears now; why where there tears? His innards were tightly clenched as he seethed angrily. They weren't deviants, how could it be wrong when it felt right?

“They're doing a shitty job of keeping him in line, though...” 'Idiot' said, “Worse pet owners ever.”

Oh how he wanted to cut them all up with his sickle and grind them into grub sauce.

Tairia smirked, “I think it kinda fits perfectly, don't you agree, little bark beast? A mutant off spectrum fail pet for two low blood deviants...”

Bile was rising in his throat and he had to focus to breath. “Fuck you, gog dammit, fuck you...”

“You keep saying that, and maybe I'll let you...” Tairia replied, “Maybe I'll even teach you a few tricks before I return you to your owners...”

Karkat was at his breaking point, not sure if he was going to rage, break down crying or both. He was saved though when 'Idiot' softly said “Tai, incoming.”

They all looked over and never had Karkat been so conflicted to see Terezi, her red glasses and teal shirt she got from Kanaya standing out in the sea of blacks and grays, her cane clacking over the brick plaza in their direction. Tairia let go of his shoulder and took a step back, hissing “Well, aren't you a lucky pet...”

“Fuck off,” Karkat hissed as he bristled angrily and then shoved past her.

“Hey there, Cherry,” Terezi exclaimed as he walked up to her, no further than five feet away from Tairia and her lackeys. She reached out with her free hand, fingers traveling up his arm so she could hug him tightly and gave his cheek a quick, loving lick.

He wrapped his arms around her like she was made of everything he ever wanted and it was 12th Perigee's Eve and Crabdad had his favorite foods already made. He held on to her tightly, thinking that the only way this could be better was if Sollux was there as well.

His tormenters tittered and Terezi frowned, sniffing the air suspiciously. “Everything okay, Cherry?” she asked softly in his arms.

Karkat let her out of his arms and glanced with a glare over his injured shoulder at Tairia. The other troll grinned and 'woofed' softly. He fought down rage and tried to say as evenly as possible, “Yeah, let's just go, fuck these idiots.”

Terezi didn't let the frown go, but seemed to be willing to go along with Karkat's insistence that everything was fine. She slid her cane in it's holster and threaded her arm through his. “Okay, no problem. Sollux says he's getting out of lab early and his last class is canceled tonight. I motion that we take this opportunity to make tonight a date day!”

Karkat felt better just thinking of seeing Sollux sooner than late morning. They walked away and he tried very hard to ignore the titters of laughter and barking sounds behind him.

He wasn't going to say anything to either of them about what happened if he didn't have too. He knew both the programmer and the law student too well and he knew with absolute certainty that they would plot some kind of pay back on the three trolls behind him. It was really something that he should take care of himself.

~*~

The Computer Technology department at Drankisist University was set up in a series of clusters. The open labs were a larger block with rows of deskhusks and open spaces for students to set up their husktops if they wished. Each lab usually had a student worker that watched over the space and kicked out the rowdier trolls when necessary. Classblocks budded off the main lab, each with a large open window that let anyone see into the classblock.

It made Sollux nervous. Most of the blocks were set up so the students would have their backs to the window. He already had enough problems with his bi-polar mania and depression; he didn't need a large dose of paranoia on top of what he already had going on in his thinkpan. So he sat next to the wall, subtly tilting screen and chair just enough to be able to see through the window out of the corner of his eye without being accused of cheating or worse, not paying attention in class.

That was how he was situated when Terezi and Karkat wandered into the open lab outside his classblock. They stopped to talk to the student worker, a sweet olive blood with a knack for network fixes on aging equipment. Terezi's body language was normal, almost too normal and Karkat looked oddly pensive. As they talked, Terezi gestured animatedly with one hand, resting the other on the holstered cane that she really didn't need and Sollux knew she carried with her so she could hit people in her way. He would deny it later, but despite his pensive mood, there was an ever so slight smile on Karkat's face as he listened to the conversation.

Sollux checked the compiler and nearly sighed out loud. It was still working, with nearly twenty percent left to go on his assignment. The university's computers weren't bad, but when you were use to running the systems that Sollux was, they were horridly slow in comparison. If Lecterror Kailee wasn't so insistent that his assignments be complied using only the university's hardware, he would have pulled out his husktop and have it done already. The man took points off if he even thought you had used your own computer.

He tried to be patient and sit still, but his little twitches wouldn't be defeated. He started to tap his fingers rapidly across the top of the table and adjusting his bicolored glasses every five seconds. His neighbor glared at him and he silently snarled back at her, daring her to make an issue of it. She had bigger problems anyway, what the hell was she doing with her syntax?

He wanted to be done and out there with his two matesprits; one to pull him out of his depressions and the other to soothe his manic trips and hell if he could tell which one was which sometimes. If it hadn't been for them, he would have washed out into a culling college in the first semester. It was sometimes pale, when he was at either extreme, but it was always a flushed kind of pale that one could expect from one's matesprit.

The compiler finally finished, no errors reported, program running smoothly. He ran it a few times, making sure it spat back the right data before saving it to the student drive, assignment drive, and two grub drives, one for him and the other for Lecterror Kailee, just to be safe and for his own peace of mind.

Quietly, he stood up and walked towards the front of the classblock.

Kailee leered and wheezed at him as he walked up. It was standard operating procedure with the fellow yellow blood; he leered at everyone and probably had bad asthma. Sollux seriously wondered if his face wasn't just stuck that way in a perpetual sneer from previous years of students. “Sir, I've completed the assignment,” he said, holding out the grub drive.

The lecterror snatched the drive from his hand and loaded up his work while grumbling and wheezing under his breath about arrogant students. He took a few moments to review the program. “Hmm, clever use of your arrays, Captor.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Kailee glanced over Sollux's head and raised an eyebrow in a weird shaped quirk. “Your,” he paused delicately, “ahem, 'friends' are here.” Sollux nodded his head cautiously, not sure how else to respond. Kailee wheezed and humphed, a look of lususial disapproval on his face. “Kids these days, going off and doing all kinds of crazy off the wall things with each other. Oh, young love or lust... whatever.” He waved a hand imperially at Sollux. “Go on then, no need for you to drive the rest of us insane with your incessant tapping or forlorn sighing since your assignment is done.”

Had he been sighing? “Yes sir,” Sollux replied with a grin. “I'll thee you next week.”

He collected his bag and things, exchanging glares with his neighbor again - Oh gog, what was she doing with her variables - and stepped out of the classblock into the open lab.

He only got half way over to the student worker desk when Terezi's nostrils flared and she spun with a gleeful look on her face. “Appleberry!” she called out gleefully, though thankfully not at her top volume. “For a moment, I thought you had provided me with false testimony and that you wouldn't be out of your lab early.”

“He he, stupid computer was compiling slower than usual.” he replied as they exchanged a quick kiss and a little lick from Terezi. He turned to Karkat, who accepted his kiss quietly without his usual fuss for once. “How was your bio-chem presentation, KK?”

Karkat perked up a little at the question and smiled viciously. “Ha, it went fucking fantastic. Everyone else was like stupid little wrigglers with their first chemistry set, that's how fantastic it was. I owned that presentation.”

He was so... Karkat. Sollux pulled him into a hug and said “Good, I can't have one of my matesprits washing out, it would look bad on me!” Karkat bared his teeth in mock aggression and squirmed out of Sollux's arms with a blush. “Pebbes, were they bothering you too much?”

He was teasing them both and they reacted the way he wanted; Terezi grinning her Cheshire grin with a 'Who? Me?” expression and Karkat crossing his arms defensively with a smoldering look in his eyes. Pebbes laughed, “Oh no, not at all! I love it when they come in to get you. They're entertaining and you three have the cutest little interactions with each other. I love seeing you all together.”

Terezi cackled softly and Karkat grumbled at the word 'cute'. Sollux agreed with her; they fit pretty well together most of the time, which is why they could even begin to make the relationship work. Personally though, he would prefer to use a different word to describe it. 'Cute' was just too fluffy.

Adorable? Nope, still pretty fluffy. Perfect? Maybe that was a bit too arrogant...

“Hey, thinkpan front and center, Appleberry!” Terezi said, running her tongue over her teeth, nostrils flared wide to take in the scene. “Cherry and I have decided that tonight was going to be a date night since your last class was canceled. Attendance is mandatory!”

“Oh really?” Sollux replied, raising an eyebrow. Karkat grumbled an affirmative while looking away and Terezi only grinned wider. “Well, I guess we can go out and give KK a break from his lususial duties...”

Gog, was that last sentence even comprehensible through his lisp?

Karkat frowned at the statement though, crossing his arms and nibbling on his lip, like something was bothering him. “What?” Sollux asked, “Did you not want to go out? We can go to Grubbones if you want.”

Oh, the emotions that flickered through Karkat's face before settling on begrudging appreciation. Something was bothering him. “I'd like that.” he replied softly.

Terezi, 'watching' the exchange intently, clapped her hands together suddenly. “Oh! If we leave right now, we can make it to happy hour! Cluckbeast wings half off! I want to try all the flavors!”

The happy law student spun, whipping her cane out, and skipped off, not even pretending to need the cane in her excitement. “You can't try all the flavors,” Sollux called after her, “You'll burn your taste buds and bitch for three days about how you can't see anything right!” She didn't stop and left Sollux standing there with Karkat. “You okay?” Sollux asked cautiously.

Karkat frowned, a normal one. “Gog, first Terezi and now you? Fuck, I'm fine, nothing is wrong...”

Sollux looked at him, locking gazes. Karkat didn't look away, but there was something in his eyes that Sollux knew shouldn't have been there. He sighed and decided to give up for the moment and held out his hand to the other young man. “Come on, if we don't catch up, TZ is going to sentence us to some weird penalty game for wasting date night time.”

Karkat smirked and took his hand carefully. “She's crazy...”

“Yep, that's why we love her though...” Sollux replied.

~*~

Terezi may have been blind, but that didn't mean she couldn't see.

And right now, she could clearly see that something was bother her sweet cherry red boy Karkat. His taste was way off, bitter even without the faint traces of tears she had tasted on his cheek in the university's plaza by the building his bio-chem class was in. Wisdom and knowing him since ever told her to not push the topic though... yet.

Nostrils wide to guide her out of the warren of classblocks and computer labs that was the Computer Sciences wing, she clacked her cane back and forth like a purrbeast's tail when it was irritated with something. It provided an excellent backdrop of sound as she focused and relaxed her mind at the same time.

It was a useful technique, one that she had salvaged from that horridly lucid and realistic dream she had shared with Sollux, Karkat and nine of their various friends and acquaintances four sweeps ago. It let her sort out the possibilities before her and come to conclusions based on the information and details of most problems she had. Unfortunately, in regard to her Cherry's problem, she just didn't have enough information yet to reach a satisfactory solution.

Sighing, she let the technique go and let her thoughts turn to more pleasant topics and memories instead. Their second sweep anniversary was coming up soon and already she was plotting the most devious and amazing plans for it; her boys got nothing but the best! She couldn't wait to taste their expressions on their faces. It would be an amazing memory to add the the rest.

She had many memories that she cherished. The oldest involved the three of them as she and Sollux competed for the affections of the crabby Cherry Karkat. They had managed to remain on friendly terms, even to the point of possible pale feelings, for the perigee they courted Karkat at the same time. It was luck that their friendship hadn't turned black before Terezi unwittingly, for once, stumbled over the answer to the triangle when she joked, “Sollux, I know what we can do! Let's just share Karkat so we don't have to fight over him.”

They had meet gazes (well as best as they could with her eyes not being able to see) and suddenly Sollux grinned wide enough that Terezi feared he had flipped into a high manic state. “Gog, TZ, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?”

Terezi had been speechless, mouth hanging open as she ran through the possibilities, and the very first of her flushed feelings for Sollux had rushed through her in that moment. He was willing to share and as near as she could tell, if they handled it right, it would totally solve their triangle problem. “But Karkat would flip his shit...” she replied.

Sollux laughed, high pitched and thin. “Oh yes, Karkat will flip his shit so hard it'll will end up unflipped. Perfect, TZ, perfect, you are fucking amazing!”

He had kissed her on the cheek, soft and mostly chaste and she suddenly realized that she wanted this in all seriousness.

So they had researched. They scoured websites, forums, even old legal code for every scrap of information in regard to a three way quadrant fill. They found that while such things were highly unusual, they were not unheard of nor illegal as long as the Imperial drones got their two buckets of genetic material from each troll.

Karkat had, predictably, flipped his shit when they proposed the idea to him.

They had let him rant, calmly waiting out the storm of his ire until he was a panting sweaty mess of righteous but quiet indignation. Sollux had asked, “Don't you feel flushed for me?”

“Yes, but-”

“And don't you have the same feelings for TZ?”

“Yes, but everyone else-”

“So since when did you give two fucks about what other trolls thought about your life?”

It was an subtle quiet jab at Karkat's ego. He did care, Gog knows why, but since Sollux had phrased it in such a delicate challenging way, it worked.

“Ugh, fine. You're right, I shouldn't care about the idiot public's opinion on my potentially ass backwards three way matespritship with a bi-polar lisping computer nerd and a visually impaired, manipulative justice fangirl. Let's bring on the snuggle piles and weird ass kinky sex while we're fucking at it!”

She had savored the taste of victory for only half a second before getting in his personal space to say in the sexiest voice she could manage, “ Why Karkles, you do care!”. She then kissed him soundly on the lips and then licked at him to see the expression on his face. It was a delicious combination of awe, disbelief and hope.

She was never, ever going to forget it.

She reached the double doors that lead out of the building into the public space of the university. Here would be a good place to wait for the boys to catch up with her.

She continued to reminisce. The relationship hadn't been easy though, that's for sure. Two trolls trying to start a new matespritship was hard enough, but a trio of trolls was practically suicidal. There had been a brief period, right before their one sweep anniversary and during the final month of their first semester at school were Terezi was sure the whole thing was going to explode spectacularly.

Sollux had hit an all time low where he was snapping and shutting himself away from everyone, indulging in a downward spiral that didn't look to be quitting at any time. Karkat was panicking all the time; over his grades and a particularly castist teacher who was giving him day terrors. Terezi had been stuck in the middle at first, trying to mediate between the two and soothe hurt feelings while juggling a full course load with papers due every week until one day she cracked and the infamous week long three way showdown had begun.

Neighbors complained, school work got pushed to the side, and no one was safe. There were threats to call the troll cops on several instances and it took that full week for the pressure to come to a head in a block wrecking fight. It was a swirling mess of insults and angry arguments, things that were said that shouldn't have been said and in one instance of clarity, Terezi thought for sure that the relationship was gone and dead, they were going to wash out to a culling college and disappoint Feferi's trust in them

She did the only thing that seemed sensible at the time; she fell to the floor and started to bawl like a stupid wriggler separated from their lusus.

Not that she was willing to admit it now. Legislarators are tough and don't cry over something stupid like their entire world crashing and burning in figurative flames around them. They tough it out while dispensing Justice and if asked about the incident later, she would deny it ever happened, even under the threat or implementation of torture.

She didn't even know how the cease fire occurred exactly. She only knew that soon after she started to sob, before her sinuses managed to clog with snot, she found herself wrapped up in their arms, soothing words in her ears.

“Gog, Rezi...” Karkat said brokenly, sounding only half a step from crying himself, rubbing her back “Please don't cry”.

“It's... it's all ruined!” she wailed, “We're going to wash out to culling college and never see each other ever again!”

“No, no, we won't” Sollux said on the other side of her, stroking her hair gently, “We'll be fine, I promise, we'll figure it out... Gog, I've been such an ass... Terezi, Karkat, I'm sorry.”

“Me too,” Karkat managed to get out before starting to sob himself, just as messily as Terezi was.

They had stayed there on the floor, holding her and crying with her until the sobs shaking her body stopped. They would deny the tears later just as fiercely as they could, but for this memory, she didn't need a cross examination. She only had to close her eyes and remember the bitter yet sweet taste of their contriteness on their lips when they kissed that day.

Despite the fact that it came about because of the darkest point in their relationship, the memory of the three of them sitting on the wrecked block's floor crying and forgiving each other was one of her favorites to date.

She sniffed the air, grinned at the approach of her boys, and said “Appleberry and Cherry, if we are late to happy hour, I'm going to tie you both down and force you to watch reruns of 'Troll Law and Order' with me the rest of the night. Then I'm going to make you run to the florist and buy me one flower in the color of every caste, past and present, in the hemospectrum for me to taste for wasting date night time!”

~*~

“I think I'm going to go ahead to 'coon.” Karkat announced from the doorway into the kitchen.

The sudden announcement caught both Sollux and Terezi off guard where they sat on the couch in the main block, haggling over a movie to watch. Terezi just stared at him in soft surprise, but Sollux said what was on both of their minds. “KK, I thought we were going to watch a movie to finish date night...”

Karkat looked miserable and wretched as he frowned and looked at the floor. “I know...” he muttered, half grumpy and half pitiful, “I guess I'm just more tired that I thought after school and going out.”

Terezi got a determined, inspired look on her face and found her voice at last. “Does this have something to do with those idiots this afternoon? Did they do something to you?” she asked quietly, almost too quietly for the law student.

Karkat flushed a faint red at the statement and Sollux asked with a flat tone, “What idiots?”

“Nothing, those fuckers aren't important,” Karkat replied, flustered and suddenly angry.

“The prosecution finds your statement to be false!” Terezi shot back impetuously. “Those idiots may not be important, but they certainly have something to do with your current mood!”

Karkat opened his mouth to deny it, then closed it with a audible click of teeth. “Urgh, why do you have to be so fucking observant, Terezi?”

She grinned her Cheshire smile and replied, “Because Justice is blind, not stupid! Appleberry, fetch the defendant here for examination!”

Sollux rolled his eyes at her demands, but complied. Karkat yelped as he found himself propelled from the kitchen in a show of red and blue light. “Hey! I can walk on my own, thank you very much.” he shouted.

“So you can abscond on us?” Sollux asked sarcasticly before dumping him into Terezi's waiting arms, “Sorry, I'm also not stupid.”

Terezi cackled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. The spastic troll tensed then relaxed into her arms as she licked his cheek quickly. She frowned, “Have you been crying?”

Sollux came up from the other side and joined the hug, affectionately running his fingers through Karkat's hair before wrapping his arms around him and Terezi, effectively trapping Karkat between them. “More like he is crying right now...”

“Oh shut up,” Karkat replied without any real heat between little shuddering hiccups. “Today was a very fucking trying day where I had to deal with a bunch of mouth breathing stupid shit-stain fucks and their vomit inducing opinions.”

Sollux hummed softly, snuggling against Karkat's back and Terezi kissed him softly on the cheek. “What did the mean kids say?” she asked, her face almost serious as she ran her claw tips soothingly over his shoulders. Karkat rumbled as the tension in them bleed away.

“Just the usual at first,” he sighed, moving his hands to rest over Sollux's and burying his face in Terezi's hair. “Mutant, cull bait, beast. Nothing fucking original, until one of Tairia's toadies mentioned you two...”

He broke off and heavy silence reigned uneasily. “KK,” Sollux said softly, “you don't have to-”

“They fucking said I was just a pet to you!” Karkat said, his volume barely above a whisper, but in the silence it sounded like a shout. “Like the retarded assholes know what the fuck they're talking about. They kept going at it though, loud enough for anyone to hear, that I wasn't good enough to be anything but a fucking pet for two low blood deviants...”

The hug tightened from both Terezi and Sollux and she 'caught' his gaze over Karkat's head with a widening of her nostrils. Silent agreement passed between them; these idiots would get what was coming to them for hurting their Karkat. “Cherry, it's okay” Terezi said softly, “Don't worry about what they said, we know the truth.”

“Yes,” Sollux chimed in impishly, “After all, you'd make a horrible pet-ouch!” Terezi thumped him, “I was kidding! You'd make an excellent pet for us deviants.”

“Urgh, Appleberry, not helping, so shut up before I find you in contempt!” Terezi shot back, “I'm not a deviant anyway.”

Both Karkat and Sollux snorted in disbelief. “Sure, Miss Legislacerator,” Sollux snarked, “We'll just ignore how much you like your rope...”

Karkat laughed, saying, “That rope is going to be teal forever...” as he relaxed further into Terezi's arms.

“Hush it you two!” Terezi huffed, She kissed Karkat firmly and fiercely, causing him to shudder in her arms. “See,” she said when their lips parted, “This is me making you hush it! Appleberry, get your lips over here so you can hush it too.”

He laughed and leaned forward to meet Terezi half way, squishing Karkat even tighter between them. A purr came from Terezi's throat as they kissed and Karkat echoed it softly as he watched. They broke it off and Terezi got a quick lick at his face before she sat back. “Great,” she enthused, grim firmly in place, “Now that you two have learned how, hush it with each other!”

“Terezi...” Karkat groaned. Sollux grinned, took his glasses off and leaned forward to pull Karkat around slightly to reach his lips, exposing the long stretch of skin between Karkat's collar and jaw. He sealed their lips together in a blazing hot kiss, hand resting on Karkat's cheek.

Terezi grinned. “That's right,” she murmured, “We're all going to hush it now...” She trailed off as she placed little kisses up that stretch of neck, the very tip of her tongue just barely moistening skin as the two made out, lips mashing together and their hands holding on to each other as best as they could as their breathing grew heavy. Karkat whined into Sollux's mouth as the psionic started to lick at his lips between kisses before plunging fully in with his tongue. The whine turned into a moan when Terezi arrived at his ear and started to run her tongue over it.

Sollux paused, leaving them both panting for breath. “Hey, TZ, how about a Karkat sandwich tonight?” he asked breathily.

Karkat shuddered at the suggestion and made a noise that sounded like agreement. Terezi grinned into his neck. “Sounds like a plan, Appleberry,” she replied, equally breathless. She ran her hands down Karkat's torso, under the hem of his shirt and back up over skin. Karkat flexed his fingers into Sollux's arms as Terezi lingered around his grub scars.

“Which way you want it?” Sollux asked.

Terezi grinned as she continued to play her fingers over Karkat's skin, causing him to writhe and moan. “I want his nook tonight. That okay with you, Karkles?”

Karkat nodded and whispered, “Please...” Sollux laughed, licked up his side of Karkat's neck and nibbled on his other ear. “Sollux...”

“Shirt off!” Terezi commanded, “Come on!”

She yanked his shirt up playfully, running her tongue up his chest after the fabric cleared it and paused as she reached his bruised and scabbed shoulder. “When did this happen?” she demanded as she pulled the shirt all the way off.

Sollux growled possessively as he looked at the wound and Karkat flushed in embarrassment. “Today, when the idiots cornered me.”

Terezi leaned over and ran her fingers over it. “I don't know if I want to lick it better or bite you to mark you up further.” she grumbled, “Urgh, what do you think, Appleberry?”

Sollux grinned and said “I think we're going to do both.”

He ran his tongue over the wound and then bit down over it hard. Karkat cried out and then moaned as Terezi hissed and bit down on his other shoulder. He ran his hands over each of them, muttering their names under his breath as they bit and licked at his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin to leave light bruises on his chest and arms to match the heavy bruises they were leaving on his shoulders and his throat.

They came up for air, holding a now shaking and panting Karkat between them. Terezi stroked Karkat's face and huskily whispered, “I pity you Karkat. I pity you too Sollux.” They murmured softly spoken replies and Terezi suddenly grinned. “Now, the rest of your clothes gotta go, Cherry Red... Appleberry, distract him for me.”

Sollux grinned and pulled Karkat into another blazing hot kiss, running his claws lightly over the bruises he and Terezi had put there. Karkat groaned and bucked his hips upwards as Terezi worked on getting his pants undone and off him. Once she had his body bared, she pinned his hips down and spread his knees, leaving him splayed loosely across Sollux's lap.

Terezi sniffed and then started to lick her tongue over every square inch of his body save his already exposed and writhing bulge and his slick nook. He whined into Sollux's mouth in embarrassment when she pulled away, smacked her lips and said “He's such a tasty looking catch we've got.”

“Mmhmm,” Sollux murmured as he snaked a hand down Karkat's skin to gently caress his budge, all without breaking the kiss. Karkat sighed into his mouth with a quiet little moan that Sollux happily swallowed up. He broke it off slowly and whispered, “That feel okay, KK?”

Karkat bit his lip, nodding and whispered, “Good, oh gog, yes, please please don't stop...”

Terezi chuckled as she sat back on her heels to remove her own clothing. She wiggled down so her face was right were the action was, 'watching' Sollux caress a pliant Karkat. “Time to switch roles. Appleberry, you're the only one with clothing still on.”

She stretched forward as Sollux let go of Karkat, moving back for block to disrobe. Karkat groaned in disappointment and laid back across the couch. That groan quickly turned into a moan when Terezi gently nuzzled the outside folds of his nook before delicately sliding her tongue over the skin between nook and bulge. His hips flexed up, but she made a low grumbling noise in the back of her throat and pressed them back down before she licked the whole length of Karkat's genitalia, from the bottom of his nook to the very tip of his bulge. He echoed the sound back at her and ran his hands through her hair to settle them at the base of her horns.

She grinned and repeated the long swipe of tongue over and over again as Sollux shucked his clothing. Karkat whimpered in time to Terezi's languid tongue strokes.

Once he managed to fumble free of his clothing, Sollux knelt by Karkat's head, one hand stoking his exposed bulge. “KK,” he said huskily,” want your mouth, okay?”

Karkat purred and reached up to grab Sollux's hips and pull him down. Sollux let his breath out in a shaky whine of pleasure as his bulge was slowly swallowed by Karkat. Terezi chuckled and drove her tongue down Karkat's nook, cause a muffled growling gasp of pleasure from Karkat as he took Sollux's entire length. “Shit, oh shit!” Sollux exclaimed, “Terezi, do that again!”

Terezi grinned and did it again. This time, both Karkat and Sollux moaned, Sollux wrapping his hands around Karkat's wrists.

After a moment, Karkat pulled one of his hands out of Sollux's grasp, slowly moving it over skin downwards so he could carefully push two fingers into him. Sollux moaned and hitched his hips just so in a little rolling motion.

Terezi paused, gave one last little thrust with her tongue and sat up, licking the pink tinted fluids of Karkat's arousal from her face. Karkat whined in disappointment, but Terezi smacked his thigh. “Enough whining, let's make a sandwich. Ready?”

Sollux opened one of his eyes to look at both of them. “hmm, oh yes... Come on, KK, move it.”

They moved off the couch and to the floor. Sollux laid back, grabbing a cushion to put under his backside. He held out his arms and Karkat dove into him, scratching welts and trails of deep yellow along his shoulders. Sollux growled happily and then moaned as Karkat drew up his knees and plunged his bulge into Sollux's waiting nook. Their voices blended together like notes in a chord. “Oh gog, fuck, yes...” Karkat said, low and reverent.

Grinning like a spotted plainsbeast, Terezi knelt behind Karkat, languidly stroking her own bulge a few times to be sure that she was ready. She grabbed his hips gently and slid herself into him all the way, pushing Karkat further into Sollux. Karkat sobbed as he was sandwiched between both and Sollux soundlessly gasped as both of their weights ground into him. “Shit, oh fuck,” Sollux groaned from the bottom of the pile, “KK, TZ, someone, please, fucking move!”

Terezi laughed, high and breathy before thrusting with her hips, pushing herself into Karkat into Sollux, who moaned and writhed like a worm on a hook. “You can relax, Karkles,” she sniggered into his neck, “I'm going to fuck you hard and well enough for both you and Appleberry!”

Karkat groaned and flexed his hips ever so slightly at Terezi's statement, causing Sollux to breath in sharply and drag his claws down Karkat's back. Terezi bit Karkat on the should, right over the mark left by his tormentors and expanded by Sollux, and moved.

She set a punishing pace and all three of them moaned with each other; Terezi low, Sollux high, and Karkat blending the two in the middle. Karkat lowered his head so he could kiss Sollux's parted lips, nipping at them. Sollux dug his claws in deeper and keened into Karkat's mouth.

It didn't take them long to find their rhythm, a cyclic flex of muscle and limbs. Terezi panted and dug her claws into Karkat's hips.

“Fuck,” he moaned, “Terezi, fuck!”

Sollux growled under him and shifted slightly so he could flex his hips up in time to Terezi's thrusts, shifting the focus of their motion from himself back up to Karkat.

Karkat shrieked in pleasure, arching his back. “Sollux... Terezi...”

“That's right,” Sollux huffed as he continued to flex up, “Feels good, doesn't it?”

Karkat moaned and brokenly nodded his head. Terezi licked her lips and hissed “Yes, good Cherry, nice Cherry. Pity you both...”

“Please...” Karkat gasped, “Please, I can't... I'm gonna...”

“Go ahead,” Sollux groaned underneath him.

Karkat froze, caught between their two heats and then came, falling apart with a soft gasp of joy. Fluid dripped down, only tainted the slightest of red since it wasn't mating season. Ha barely managed to hold himself up above Sollux as he shuddered through his orgasm.

Terezi started to whimper through this, tucking her head further against his neck, groaning low as she pushed for her own finish. Sollux whined in need, still grinding his hips into Karkat desperately. “Guys, please...”

Karkat blinked and reached down, grabbing Sollux's untouched bulge and firmly stroking him. Sollux yelled and his head lolled back as Karkat masturbated him to orgasm. Terezi sighed at the sight and then squeezed her eyes shut as she came silently above both of them.

They collapsed in a sweaty pile of limbs in a sticky pool of their combined, color tinted fluids. Their heavy breathing echoed through the block as they wallowed in the afterglow.

“Guys...” Sollux suddenly said after a moment.

Terezi blearily licked her tongue over one of his hands in response and Karkat purred, shifting slightly. “Guys, please... I pity you both... but you're both really heavy and I can't breathe!”

Terezi weakly laughed and rolled over to the left, pulling Karkat with her so he would be snuggled between her and Sollux. “Right, can't squish the delicate nerdling...” she replied.

“Shoosh it, rules lawyer,” Karkat butted in, “It's snuggle time, not snark time.”

They laid there, wrapped in each others arms, happy with what they had.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not turn this into a series... 
> 
> This is my first Homestuck fanfiction, I hope everyone finds it to be enjoyable. Comments and gentle constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
